


caught in your orbit

by chaosmere



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, jinsoul has a phd, yves is a med student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29393193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosmere/pseuds/chaosmere
Summary: Glimpses into the life of astrophysicist Jinsol and med student Sooyoung being science girlfriends. One shot and drabble collection.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul
Comments: 25
Kudos: 161





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinsol has a paper to submit and Sooyoung tries to keep her sane.

Sooyoung enters the room cautiously as if she is approaching a wild animal that might pounce on her if she isn’t careful. Well, honestly, she pretty much is.

“Hey, Sol,” she says softly and calmly while quietly approaching her girlfriend. “Everything alright? How’s it going?”

Jinsol’s head whips from where she is sitting in the middle of the bed. Her usually straight, flawless black hair is frizzed out around her face like a halo, as if she had been running her hand absentmindedly through it – a likely hypothesis, given it was what she did when she ranted about theoretical physics.

There are piles of papers and notebooks scattered around her, some perilously high and close to the edge. Jinsol breaks out into a wide smile upon seeing Sooyoung, which would have made Sooyoung glad, but the manic look that remained in her eyes made her hesitate.

“Yes, I just have to read and check everything I’ve written so I’m like 30% finished?” she says rapidly. “Which is great because I have,” she brings her watch up to look, “approximately 6 hours until I need to submit my literature review. So, I’m right on schedule. Everything’s fine.”

Sooyoung nods understandingly, thinking about how Jinsol looks so much like that gif where the dog says everything’s fine while the room was on fire. She smiles at the image.

“What are you smiling about, Soo?”

Sooyoung merely shakes her head and sits on the edge of their shared bed.

“Nothing, baby,” she says. “Is there anything I can get you? Food? Water? A massage?”

She hears Jinsol hum at her last suggestion but her brows quickly furrow as if realizing she doesn’t have time for any of that.

“You’re in med school, I’m sure you can tell me the best way to stay awake and alert. So, which is better, 10 shots of espresso or meth?”

Sooyoung’s nose scrunches at the choices her girlfriend just presented her.

“Neither, I don’t have to be a med student to know you should not consume either of those things, obviously.”

“But babeeee,” she drawls.

“Nope, no caffeine overdose and schedule 2 illicit substances to get papers on time, okay?”

“But, this paper is very important, you know,” she pouts her lips and looks up through her thick eyelashes. “Not even a little bit?”

Sooyoung chuckles and pokes her nose. “You’re being ridiculous.”

“Ugh, fine,” Jinsol relents, “you are the worst girlfriend I’ve ever had, by the way.”

It’s one of her favorite things to say to Sooyoung when she knew she had lost an argument.

“Hm, I’m the only girlfriend you’ve ever had,” Sooyoung reminds her with a smile.

Jinsol scoffs, then grins back, looking significantly less manic.

“I’ll get you one of those gross energy drinks instead, that’s the most I’m willing to budge. But you have to eat something with it, because those things are essentially caffeinated battery acid.”

#

When Sooyoung comes back with a large-sized energy drink and a bowl of soup she had looked up a recipe for, Jinsol is furiously typing so she merely sets them on the bedside table and leaves her to her own devices. She lies down on the bed instead, scrolling through her instagram feed.

#

Five hours later, Sooyoung startles awake on the bed when Jinsol moves to lay halfway draped on top of her and promptly begins nuzzling into her neck.

“Mmm, hey,” she says sleepily, still not completely awake. She had intended to stay up and wait for her girlfriend, but then she had decided to watch random video recommendations on Youtube, which always makes her eventually fall asleep. “You done?”

Jinsol mumbles something into her neck, but it’s too muffled for her to decipher. Well, she’s certainly less frantic, so the answer is probably yes.

“What was that, baby?”

Jinsol pulls back slightly and says, “Yes, I’m done. Thanks for not letting me do drugs.”

She smiles, “what are girlfriends for?”

Jinsol pulls back farther still to look at Sooyoung and waggle her eyebrows. “I can think of a couple of things.”

Well, if Sooyoung wasn’t awake before, she is now. “Hm, see, I would consider that but I’m pretty sure you haven’t slept properly for three days now and haven’t showered in longer.”

Jinsol frowns, “I’ve been doing science, Soo. Science.”

“I’m pretty sure if you go much longer without taking a shower, you’re going to be considered science yourself.”

“Mean,” Jinsol replies, but there isn’t any heat to it.

Sooyoung props her up and herds her to the bathroom, unable to drag the smile off her face.

“So mean,” Sooyoung agrees. “Alright, get in. When you’re done, maybe you can kiss me. And more.”

And that was enough motivation for Jinsol to smell like a human being again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The classic "Person A quizzing Person B for an anatomy exam turns into hands-on studying" prompt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I might make this fic a series of one-shots/drabbles. Please enjoy the tooth-rotting domestic fluff.

Being a med student has given Sooyoung one of its most valuable perks: an anatomy exam as an excuse to touch her girlfriend. In hindsight, she does learn better with visual stimuli and Jinsol was more than willing to provide her that.

Sooyoung knows how to play this game too well. It starts off with a simple request, “Hey, Sol, do you mind helping me study for my exams?”

To which Jinsol gladly agrees of course because God knows how many times Sooyoung has helped her with her revisions, listened to her rambling about quantum mechanics, and just being there for her when she was about to go batshit crazy about her work in general.

“Of course, anything, babe. How can I help?”

“Well, I have anatomy tomorrow, written and practical, and the human body has way too many parts. Want to help me with that?”

She blinks. As far as requests go, this is actually pretty tame.

Or so she thinks.

Because it takes Jinsol approximately fifteen minutes to regret her decision of indulging her girlfriend, just about the time she ends up with her top off on the couch. She’s shirtless, with nothing but her blue bra and denim shorts on.

“Ha Sooyoung, I’m not dumb, I know where this is heading,” she points out.

Sooyoung smiles and feigns innocence. “What do you mean? This is purely educational.”

Jinsol doesn’t believe her at all, but she can’t say she’s entirely against the prospect of where this whole study session is going, so she plays along.

Sooyoung had started off small at first by taking her hand and naming all the bones of the wrist, the nerves that run through her palm, and the blood vessels that accompany them. She had given Jinsol her flashcards to check but the latter probably spent more time taking note of her girlfriend’s little mannerisms – the way her brows would furrow and nose would scrunch when she has trouble remembering the name of something, or how she would dramatically yell she wants to give up being a doctor and just be Jinsol’s housewife instead.

(Jinsol actually blushed at that, the entire thought of being married to Sooyoung is too much for her heart at the moment.)

Sooyoung now flies through the anatomy of the upper limb and then goes on to the head where she prods and probes at her scalp, fingers tangled in her hair as she traces imaginary lines where the pterion should be located.

It takes a lot from Jinsol to not let her eyes flutter shut and lean into her touch.

She’s listing blood vessels of the head and Jinsol actually feels her head exploding from the number of mnemonics her girlfriend has to remember. She’s pretty sure she’s going to need another mnemonics to recall those mnemonics. Times like these, she silently appreciates her chosen field of mathematics and physics for not requiring her to go through such ordeal.

Jinsol snaps out of her little musings when Sooyoung’s hands float down to her neck and she actually has to grit her teeth in hopes that Sooyoung wouldn’t notice how much this is affecting her.

Of course, Sooyoung knows _exactly_ what she’s doing to her.

Sooyoung smirks, “everything okay, baby?”

As she was about to respond, Sooyoung sneaks in a kiss on her throat, which makes her breath hitch.

“Thanks for helping me study, by the way,” she mumbles and Jinsol feels her ears turning red from how her lips brush against her skin. God, Sooyoung is killing her.

“Anytime,” she chokes out.

Sooyoung goes back to listing the muscles of the neck, rattling them off so fast that she barely has time to keep up with her notes.

When Sooyoung gets to her chest, her entire resolve to keep her hormones in check crumbles.

She’s on their living room’s couch half naked while her girlfriend prods and pokes her chest while muttering about heart sounds and intercostal spaces. Jinsol feels light-headed, though whether it be from the medical terminology or Sooyoung’s hands on her skin, she’s not entirely sure anymore.

“Really? You couldn’t do this with my shirt on?” Jinsol huffs and Sooyoung chuckles.

“What can I say, the visual treat gives me extra motivation,” she winks and shamelessly ogles her clad breasts. Jinsol has to remind her that they’re studying to get her girlfriend to refocus.

Jinsol finally breaks, however, when Sooyoung is kneeling in between her legs, planting little kisses on her abdomen and pelvic region.

“Sternum,” she says as she kisses the center of her chest.

She trails pecks on her abdomen as she goes lower, reaching the right side of her hips just above her shorts.

“Ilium,” an open-mouthed kiss to her pelvis.

Jinsol can’t help but let out an audible groan. “Sooyoung, baby, stop,” she pleads, running her thumb across the bones in Sooyoung’s wrist.

“Mm, why?” Sooyoung looks up at her.

“Because you’re not gonna end up studying at this rate.”

They both know it’s a half-hearted plea because Jinsol actually draws her closer, so that Sooyoung’s now hovering above her.

It doesn’t take long for Jinsol to feel Sooyoung’s mouth on hers, allowing her to fully straddle her lap as they kiss slow and long and deep. Sooyoung’s hand cups her jaw, thumb rubbing small, light circles into the hinge of it and her thumbs dip beneath the band of her shorts to press against her hips.

This is exactly how Jinsol pictured the night was going to end – them making out on their couch with anatomy flashcards strewn all over the place.

So when they were out of breath and they had to reluctantly break the kiss, Jinsol doesn’t let the opportunity of an “I told you so” moment to slip.

“See, I told you from the start that I knew where this is heading,” Jinsol chides.

Sooyoung simply chuckles and snuggles deeper into her, pressing a kiss to her clavicle, and says, “It’s okay, I needed a study break anyway.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Random text messages exchanged.

[6:05 PM] Jinsol: done with lab today, heading home now

[6:06 PM] Sooyoung: Okay. Take care

[6:08 PM] Jinsol: anything you want for dinner tonight?

[6:08 PM] Jinsol: besides me, i mean ;)

[6:09 PM] Sooyoung: 😯🤨 You better mean that…

[6:09 PM] Sooyoung: Anw, yeah can you bring me a I love you

[6:10 PM] Sooyoung: Wait

[6:10 PM] Jinsol: aww, i love you too <3

[6:11 PM] Sooyoung: No, a I love you

[6:11 PM] Sooyoung: I love you

[6:12 PM] Sooyoung: WTF

[6:13 PM] Jinsol: you are awfully sweet today, sooyoung

[6:14 PM] Sooyoung: No, I was trying to say burg3r!!!

[6:14 PM] Sooyoung: Jung Jinsol did you mess with my phone again??

[6:15 PM] Jinsol: :D see you soon, love youuu

[6:16 PM] Sooyoung: 😒

[6:16 PM] Sooyoung: May the force be with you too

[6:16 PM] Sooyoung: L0VE you too**

[6:17 PM] Sooyoung: JUNG JINSOL 🤬

* * *

[1:32 PM] Jinsol: hey babe, what are u wearing? ;)

[1:34 PM] Sooyoung: There’s a cadaver in front of me, are you seriously sexting me right now?  
  


[1:35 PM] Sooyoung: Also we literally got dressed together this morning

[1:36 PM] Jinsol: ugh :< this conference is boring me

[1:36 PM] Sooyoung: How so?

[1:37 PM] Jinsol: likeee i already know about TOI 451 in the pisces-eridanus stream

[1:38 PM] Jinsol: infrared data from previous years suggested so

[1:38 PM] Jinsol: what i do wanna know is why there are starspots and rapid rotation among the stream's stars

[1:39 PM] Jinsol: but they’re not discussing that :/

[1:41 PM] Sooyoung: …

[1:41 PM] Sooyoung: I think I liked it better when you were trying to turn me on

* * *

[8:55 AM] Sooyoung: Care to explain why my soy milk is all over the sink 🤨

[9:01 AM] Jinsol: i was making a very important statement

[9:01 AM] Sooyoung: Go on…

[9:03 AM] Jinsol: soy milk bad 🤢 cow milk good 😃

[9:03 AM] Jinsol: go moo or go home!

[9:04 AM] Sooyoung: Did you forget your girlfriend aka owner of the said soy milk is lactose intolerant

[9:05 AM] Jinsol: oh my god

[9:05 AM] Jinsol: 😭😭😭

[9:06 AM] Jinsol: baby i’m sorry i’ll get you soy milk from the store when i get home tonight i swear

[9:07 AM] Sooyoung: S’fine and thanks. But soy milk is better you know…

[9:07 AM] Sooyoung: Generally, plant-based milks are better for the environment

[9:08 AM] Sooyoung: You should really consider switching :)

[9:09 AM] Jinsol: ok now youre just pushing it 😒

* * *

[7:21 PM] Sooyoung: You know what I like

[7:22 PM] Jinsol: ?? what?

[7:23 PM] Sooyoung: Oh shoot

[7:23 PM] Sooyoung: Sorry that wasn’t meant for you

[7:24 PM] Jinsol: Then who the hell was it meant for?

[7:25 PM] Jinsol: What does that even mean?

[7:25 PM] Jinsol: “You know what I like” … Who would you say that to?

[7:26 PM] Jinsol: Are you sexting someone?

[7:27 PM] Jinsol: Ha Sooyoung, answer me right now jesus christ.

[7:27 PM] Sooyoung: Babe calm down…

[7:28 PM] Jinsol: Do not tell me to calm down. Who are you texting?

[7:28 PM] Jinsol: Ha Sooyoung.

[7: 28 PM] Jinsol: I swear to God.

[7:29 PM] Sooyoung: Okay baby stop spamming for a moment and let me explain

[7:29 PM] Sooyoung: I know a cook at this joint and he was asking me what I wanted to order

[7:30 PM] Sooyoung: You know, the order that was going to be for OUR dinner tonight

[7:30 PM] Jinsol: oh…

[7:31 PM] Jinsol: sorry i might have overreacted a little…

[7:32 PM] Sooyoung: “a little”?

* * *

[2:46 AM] Jinsol: hi baby, i know it’s like 3 am in korea rn and you’re asleep but i just wanted you to know my team and i went to the observatory earlier

[2:47 AM] Jinsol: i won’t get into the technical details but basically we watched a lot of stars :D

[2:48 AM] Jinsol: they’re really beautiful…

[2:48 AM] Jinsol: it reminds me of you :)

[2:49 AM] Jinsol: wish you were here with me right now

[2:50 AM] Jinsol: it’s a lot warmer here than there so i hope you’re keeping warm

[2:51 AM] Jinsol: anw i’m heading to bed now too, i’m really tired

[2:52 AM] Jinsol: it was a good day but it would’ve been better with you in it

[2:53 AM] Jinsol: good night sooyoung

[2:53 AM] Jinsol: sorry for spamming ur inbox, text me when you wake up?

[2:54 AM] Jinsol: i miss you so much and i love you.

**

[8:23 AM] Sooyoung: Good morning, baby. I miss you so much, too. 😞

[8:24 AM] Sooyoung: Let’s watch the stars together with your fancy telescope when you get home, yeah? I love you.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quarrel ensues between Jinsol and Sooyoung. Featuring Jungeun who got caught up in the middle of it.

Being Jinsol’s associate for two years now, Jungeun has always thought that she and Sooyoung are the perfect couple. One a respected doctor in the astrophysics community with countless published works, the other a future doctor who Jungeun thinks is going to be equally great in the medical field.

The times Jungeun sees them together, they are always attached to the hip, sharing kisses and touches when they thought nobody’s watching.

The young associate realizes this day that it isn’t always sunny in their paradise.

“Sol, you’re really gonna give me the silent treatment? Seriously?”

Was the first thing Jungeun hears as she makes her way into Jinsol’s office.

She spots Sooyoung staring Jinsol down with her hands on her hips. The astrophysicist is blatantly ignoring Sooyoung, furiously typing away on the computer in front of her.

Jungeun releases a quiet sigh, bracing herself as she shuffles over to them. She places the stack of hard-bound journals on the desk, eyeing the women cautiously. "Dr. Jung, Miss Ha. Good afternoon, how–"

“Jungeun,” Sooyoung says, thrusting a finger in Jinsol’s direction. “Tell her to talk to me.”

Jungeun blinks. “I beg your pardon?”

Sooyoung huffs with annoyance. “Jinsol’s not talking to me.”

Jungeun nods slowly. “I’m afraid to ask why,” she says honestly. It takes a lot to make Jinsol go silent, Jungeun thinks.

Sooyoung rolls her tongue over her front teeth, crossing her arms. “All I did was accidentally break her solar system Lego.”

Jungeun frowns. "Oh. Well that doesn’t seem–"

“Accidentally?” Jinsol spits as she swivels around to face Sooyoung. “I told you a thousand times before to stop playing with the soccer ball inside the apartment.”

Sooyoung freezes for a moment, surprised Jinsol had finally broken her hour-long bought of silence. She feels her stomach churn, minutely, with hope. Shaking her head, she scoffs, “You don’t even use that anymore.”

Jinsol narrows her eyes, throwing her hands up. “So that gives you the right to destroy my weeks-long of hard work?”

“I had nothing to do and I figured I’d do some practice after a long time,” Sooyoung says. At Jinsol’s look, she added, “Well, my semester’s done, what do you expect when I’m alone?”

Jungeun jumps in before Jinsol can reply. “I’m sure Dr. Jung understands that and can find something to relieve your boredom together next time.”

Jinsol smiles sardonically, “Oh I knew exactly what she needed to cope with her boredom, Jungeun,” she says, keeping her eyes on Sooyoung. “And she won’t be getting _that_ for a while.”

Jungeun swallows at the implication.

Sooyoung’s eyes widen briefly with disbelief. After a moment, she shakes her head. “Now you’re just punishing yourself, Jinsol,” she says with a small chuckle, looking away.

Jinsol’s face goes steely. “Try me.”

Sooyoung’s head whips towards Jinsol. She feels a small chill run down her spine at the look her girlfriend is shooting in her direction. She quirks an eyebrow. “You’re being serious.”

The tense atmosphere dissipates when Jungeun awkwardly clears her throat. “Um, miss Ha, have you tried apologizing?”

“I’m not apologizing,” Sooyoung crosses her arms while Jinsol rolls her eyes, turning back towards the computer.

Jungeun sighs and quietly leaves, knowing they’ll both eventually sort this thing out themselves. Before she makes her way out though, she quietly steps towards Sooyoung, placing an awkward hand on her shoulder. “Sometimes a simple apology can go a long way.”

“I’m not saying sorry over some stupid plastic blocks.”

#

Sure enough, the fight follows them all the way to their apartment.

Sooyoung is greeted with a pillow and some sheets shoved in her face as soon as she stepped into their shared space. She releases a sigh and tosses the items aside. “Jinsol, can we at least please talk properly now?”

“You can talk to the couch,” Jinsol says, over her shoulder. “I’m going to bed.”

Sooyoung thinks maybe it’s time to lay her pride down. Sooyoung grabs her arms. "Baby-"

“No,” Jinsol growls, tearing her arm from Sooyoung as she glares up at her. “You don’t get to ‘baby’ me, Sooyoung. Not after what you did and said.”

Sooyoung bites her lip nervously. “I’m sorry I broke your Lego…”

Jinsol rolls her eyes. “I’m not even mad at that anymore.”

Sooyoung frowns. “But… then why are you mad now?”

Jinsol glares at her for a moment before looking away. She shakes her head. “Nothing, it doesn’t matter,” she mutters as she turns and heads for their bedroom.

“Wait,” Sooyoung quickly blocks Jinsol’s way. “You’re mad I called your Lego ‘stupid’, aren’t you?” she asks, ducking her head to meet Jinsol’s eyes.

Her heart immediately breaks when she sees tears welling up on Jinsol’s eyes and a pout forming on her lips. “You know that’s _my_ thing. And you insulted my favorite hobby in front of Jungeun,” she says, keeping her eyes down.

Sooyoung has never felt this guilty in her life. “Sol, I’m really sorry. I didn’t mean that, I swear, I was caught up in my anger,” she sincerely says with a sigh. “You know I find it really endearing, right? Your Gundams and Legos, I love them. I love you.”

“You don’t find it stupid?”

Sooyoung can’t hold back the endearing smile that stretches across her face. “No, not at all. And I’m the stupid one for saying that earlier.”

“Okay,” Jinsol mutters.

Sooyoung slowly inches forward and wraps her arms around Jinsol’s neck. Jinsol backs away a little. “Come here,” Sooyoung coos, pulling Jinsol into a hug with little resistance. “I’m sorry, I really am,” she whispers softly.

Jinsol stands stiff in Sooyoung’s arms before eventually breaking and returning the hug. “You better be,” she grumbles, giving Sooyoung an extra hard squeeze. She smirks when she draws a moan from the tall brunette.

Sooyoung pulls her head back, meeting her girlfriend’s eyes. “Anything I can do to make it up to you?”

“Oh yeah,” she whispers with a smile and raises her eyebrows suggestively.

Sooyoung grins, leaning forward to capture Jinsol’s lips.

But Jinsol steps out of the embrace, leaving a flustered Sooyoung in her wake. Jinsol smirks, crossing her arms. She nods towards the kitchen. “Ribeye steak, medium-well. Get to it.”

Sooyoung blinks away her desire. “You want me to cook for you?”

Jinsol grins. “And throw in some red wine,” she says with a thoughtful hum.

Sooyoung sighs. “We ran out of wine last week. I have to buy one at the supermarket,” she says with mild annoyance tinting her voice.

Jinsol merely pats her shoulder with a smirk. “And you’ve got time.”

Deep inside, Sooyoung knows she deserves this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone, thanks for all the kudos and kind words :) if you wanna send some prompts, feel free to drop it in the comments or hit me up!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinsol teaches Sooyoung basic coding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what you’re about to read is canonical yvesoul dynamic btw :>

Jinsol considers herself to be a fairly patient person.

No really, she is.

Jinsol is a patient person. But _this_? This is just torture and it’s not even the enjoyable kind.

Then again, she has no one but herself to blame. After all, this whole thing was her suggestion to begin with.

“You never know when it’ll come in handy,” she said.

“Learning code can be fun,” she said.

Jinsol had no idea what she had gotten herself into.

“Okay, so I just put the bracket here?”

Jinsol holds back a groan. “Yes,” she says tightly.

Sooyoung nods before pecking at the key.

Jinsol clenches her jaw. “That’s the wrong line.”

Sooyoung frowns. “You just told me to put it there.”

“No, I said to put it _here_ ,” Jinsol says, _patiently_ , pointing at the appropriate place.

“But there’s already one there.”

“That’s the open bracket, now you just need to put the closing bracket.”

“But why? There’s already an open bracket.”

“They do different things, Sooyoung.”

“What’s the difference?”

_Jesus Christ_.

“Obviously, one opens it, the other closes it.”

“Huh, don’t you want it to open?”

“Just put the damn bracket, Sooyoung!” Jinsol practically growls out as she slams her palm against the desk.

Sooyoung’s face remains stoic but her eyes spark with amusement.

Jinsol narrows her eyes. “You’re doing this on purpose, aren’t you?”

Sooyoung grins.

Jinsol blows out a sigh. “Not funny, Sooyoung.”

“I can’t believe you fell for that for an hour straight. You really think I didn’t learn basic coding from pre-med?”

“What can I say?” Jinsol says with a flirtatious smile to cover her annoyance as she perches herself on the edge of the desk. “You’re a great actress.”

Sooyoung smirks up at Jinsol. She slowly comes to stand, pressing their bodies together. “You know, it’s fun seeing you get all frustrated. Kinda hot too.”

“Yeah?” Jinsol asks with a raised brow.

Sooyoung nods, trapping Jinsol inside her arms by placing a hand on either side of her on the desk. She leans forward brushing the tips of their noses together.

Jinsol captures Sooyoung’s bottom lip and tugs on it, inciting a moan from the girl. “You like that?” she asks, releasing the lip.

Sooyoung just groans in response.

Jinsol turns her head, bringing her lips over to Sooyoung’s ear. “Answer me,” she whispers.

Sooyoung’s eyes slide shut when she feels a finger glide teasingly along the waistband of her sweatpants. “Yes,” she breathes out.

Jinsol smirks, sliding her hand down into the front of Sooyoung’s pants. She brushes her fingers across the front of Sooyoung’s underwear.

“How much?”

“Ugh,” is all Sooyoung can respond with as her knees begin to buckle.

Jinsol squints her eyes. “I don’t think that’s a word, sweetie. Can you repeat that?” she asks innocently, applying more pressure.

“A lot, I like it a lot,” Sooyoung rushes out as she cants her hips.

“Good,” Jinsol says before pulling her hand out abruptly.

She breezes past her flustered girlfriend and out of the room without another word.

Sooyoung’s jaw drops in a silent scream. She blinks rapidly as her body hums with unfulfilled desire. Suddenly angry, she turns on her heel, watching Jinsol leave with an extra sway in her hips.

“Jinsol,” she says in a low, dark tone.

Jinsol glances at her over her shoulder.

“Not so fun now, is it?” she winks.

Sooyoung huffs. Lesson learned: don’t mess with Jung Jinsol.

She’ll outsmart you every time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, once again, thanks for reading :) also, am i allowed to plug my [other work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29489307) here?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Game night! Sooyoung and Jinsol play a game of Operation (with a twist). Featuring a little Hyejoo cameo.

“Hm.”

Hyejoo shifts her eyes over to Sooyoung. “Can I help you?”

Sooyoung tilts her head, studying her face with an almost scientific-like interest.

“Is it stuck?” she asks.

Hyejoo blinks. “Is what stuck?”

“Your face,” Sooyoung taps her pointer finger against her lip thoughtfully. “Is it just stuck in a permanent brooding expression?”

Hyejoo rolls her eyes and shifts her interest altogether elsewhere.

Sooyoung doesn’t relent, though. She likes messing with Jinsol’s intern as much as she likes teasing Jinsol.

Well, Sooyoung likes teasing _everybody_ every moment she gets.

She fears that one day they’ll collectively get their payback against her.

“I’m just saying, Hye, I hardly see any other emotion displayed on your face.” She shrugs, bunching up on her lips. “Not even when I tell a joke.”

Hyejoo turns back to her with bored eyes. “Maybe you’re just not funny.”

Sooyoung clutches her chest and feigns hurt, “Ouch.”

Before she can open her mouth to bite back, however, she sees Jinsol saunter into the living room carrying, what looks like, a board game.

“Enough talk.” Jinsol places the game down onto the coffee table. “It’s ass-kicking time. Who’s in?”

Sooyoung eyes the game. “You play Operation?” she asks with amusement.

“No,” Jinsol smirks. “I dominate.”

“Oh yeah? Even against a future doctor?”

Jinsol rolls her eyes. “Please, even 10-year olds can play this game.”

Hyejoo immediately heads for the exit. “Alright, if you don’t need me for anything else, I’m leaving.”

“You’re not joining us, Hye?” Jinsol frowns.

“I’m having dinner with Chaewon,” she answers hurriedly. “I’ll see you at uni, Dr. Jung.”

Sooyoung calls out, “Hey, no goodbye for me?”

Hyejoo just waves her off, without even looking at her, and shuts the front door.

“You tease the girl too much, Soo.”

Sooyoung turns back to Jinsol with a shrug. “She knows it’s all in good fun.”

“Be nicer.” Jinsol gets comfortable on the carpet and goes to work setting up the game. She looks up at Sooyoung with imploring eyes. “Anyway, you in?”

Sooyoung shrugs. “Why not?” she sighs, taking a seat. “We’ll make a date out of it.”

Jinsol gives her a look but says nothing as she continues setting up the pieces.

Sooyoung leans forward, resting her chin on her closed fist. “How about we make this interesting?” she asks with a cheshire grin.

Jinsol’s eyebrow pitches. “I’m listening.”

“Every time it buzzes, the player has to take off a piece of clothing,” Sooyoung says as her eyes gleam with a mixture of mischief and desire.

“Strip Operation?” Jinsol chuckles. “Is that even a thing?”

Sooyoung smirks. “Care to find out?”

Jinsol reaches for the tweezers and shoots her girlfriend a smirk of her own. “Oh, it’s on.”

#

“God, how are you so good at this game?”

Jinsol is both bitter and in awe.

Very gently, and so, so slowly, Sooyoung lifts the little plastic fuel pump out of the poor caricature’s side. As soon as she’s free of the game’s dangerous limitations, Sooyoung breathes, and the tight expression of concentration eases into a grin.

“I kind of have to be,” she says to Jinsol, sitting opposite to her, marveling at Sooyoung’s steady hands.

Sooyoung rests the fuel pump beside the game and passes the metal tweezers across the table, “Your turn.”

The same look of pure concentration befalls Jinsol as she hovers over the game and poises the tweezers above the patient’s T-Cog.

As soon as she attempts the removal, the plastic patient’s red nose flashes and the alarm startles Jinsol.

“This is bullshit.”

Sooyoung smiles. “I’m waiting, Sol.” She wiggles her eyebrows, obviously enjoying this.

Jinsol scowls. She’s down to her underwear and Sooyoung sits pretty with her pants and bra on, clearly winning this game. Glaring at Sooyoung, she reaches down to remove another article of clothing.

Sooyoung licks her lips as she leans forward to get a peek.

Jinsol smirks, lifting up… a sock. Sooyoung pouts. Jinsol chucks the sock onto her pile of discarded clothes.

As the night progresses, the game continues in Sooyoung’s favor.

At Jinsol’s failure to remove the brain module on the board game and the subsequent piercing sound, Jinsol loses another sock.

Sooyoung takes over the tweezers and leans in close to the board, her focus condensing her voice to a whisper.

“Relax, Sol,” and as Sooyoung says those words, she wiggles the brain module clear of the impression in the caricature’s head.

Sooyoung grins, looking up at her company with a smile of success,

“I win.”

She claps her hands together, “And I’m rewarded with the best view I could ever ask for.”

Jinsol shoves the board to the side, muttering a string of curse words under her breath.

Sooyoung playfully gives her a chastising look. “Don’t be a sore loser, babe.”

“I’m not,” Jinsol shoots back a little too quickly.

Sooyoung grins. She reaches across the table, sliding a finger along Jinsol’s arm. “You know, there was another game rule I forgot to mention…” she whispers, leaning forward.

Jinsol looks up at Sooyoung, ignoring the chill that shoots down her spine.

“What?” she asks, as her eyes briefly glanced down to take in the display of cleavage.

Sooyoung’s eyes darken with want. “Loser gets to have their way with the winner.”

Jinsol schools her expression. “I feel like you just made that rule up.”

Sooyoung rakes her nails down Jinsol’s arm. “I’ve always been told I’m very innovative.”

And so they end up in their bedroom, board game all forgotten. Jinsol places kisses on Sooyoung’s neck and chest. Gasps fall from Sooyoung’s mouth and her hips shoot up on their own accord.

Jinsol pulls back, smirking at Sooyoung. “I could get used to losing.”

They had game night twice a week, every month, for the rest of the year.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two of Jinsol’s happiest moments.

If Jinsol were to rank the moments in her life where she’s truly the happiest, she’s confident Sooyoung is easily on those top two spots.

#

One is Sooyoung’s graduation day.

“Ha Sooyoung.”

Sooyoung’s name is called and her eyes are wide and sparkling and Jinsol is just so, _so_ proud of her.

She immediately spots Jinsol in the second row because she’s _always_ known where to find Jinsol and she flashes her a smile – Jinsol knows that this one is especially just for her because she’s cataloged every smile, laugh, and facial expression that Sooyoung’s shown in the years they’ve been together.

Sooyoung also throws her a wink and Jinsol doesn’t even roll her eyes like she usually would because she’s just so happy right now.

When she receives her diploma, everyone claps, and Jinsol can’t help but scream in celebration and proudly yell something along the lines of “That’s my girlfriend!”

Jinsol doesn’t mind the embarrassment hitting her immediately afterwards because she thinks the sheepish smile and small blush spreading upon Sooyoung’s cheeks are worth it.

Noticing that she isn’t returning back to her seat, Jinsol stands and follows Sooyoung who takes up residence beside the door in the back of the auditorium, casually propped up against the wall but somehow looking so effortlessly beautiful and Jinsol can never understand how she can do that without even trying.

As Jinsol gets closer, Sooyoung holds her hand out to her which she accepts and she follows her out into the hallway.

"Where are we goi-"

Sooyoung leans and kisses Jinsol the moment the door fully shuts behind them. Sooyoung’s hand entwines with hers and her other hand is cupping Jinsol’s face so gently.

She’s smiling into the kiss and Jinsol can feel the warmth and happiness spread throughout her whole being.

“Hi.”

Smiling so widely and their foreheads touching, Jinsol says, “Congratulations, Sooyoung.”

“I can’t believe I did it, Sol,” Sooyoung says, grinning.

Jinsol does. She thinks Sooyoung can do anything she applies herself to and Jinsol never doubts her.

“I believe it. I always believe in you.”

If she doesn’t believe in herself, that’s what Jinsol is there for.

She’ll believe enough for the both of them.

Sooyoung leans in to kiss Jinsol, again, and whispers against her lips, “I love you so much.”

Jinsol suddenly feels like everything, every bumpy path she’s traveled, every night she’s spent sleepless, every time she tells herself not to give up, to keep on going, has led her here. To this. To Sooyoung.

#

The second one isn’t a big, fancy event.

In fact, it’s just one of their normal days in their apartment; Jinsol would’ve never thought it was a day she’d never forget.

It’s when Jinsol blurted out the following words.

“We should get married.”

Sooyoung looks up from her plate, frozen mid-chew. “Can I finish my toast first?” she gestures to her unfinished breakfast.

Jinsol gives her a patient grin. “I mean it, Sooyoung.”

“So do I.”

“We’ve been living together for two years,” Jinsol rests her folded arms on their kitchen table as Sooyoung continues to eat. “And we’ve been together for longer.”

“Four and a half,” Sooyoung says, taking a sip of coffee.

Jinsol grins before shrugging. “Yeah, I don’t see why we shouldn’t get married.”

“It’s just a piece of paper, Sol,” Sooyoung says, as she finishes off her plate and carries it to the sink.

Jinsol’s shoulders drop slightly. “Well, technically, you’re right… but don’t you think the idea is nice?” she asks as her eyes follow Sooyoung’s every movement. “You know, the meaning?”

Sooyoung shrugs, taking a seat at the table once more. “Is marriage very important to you?”

Jinsol huffs out a humorless laugh. “Is it so bad?” she asks quietly as she looks down at the table, fidgeting with her hands.

Sooyoung follows the movement knowingly. Jinsol tends to fidget when she gets upset. That and bite her bottom lip.

Sooyoung leans back in her chair. “I didn’t peg you as that type, Sol,” she says, placing her hands on her lap with a smirk.

Jinsol sighs. “You’re right…” she whispers, defeated. “It was dumb. Forget I asked.”

“Jinsol.”

“I mean, yeah. Marriage is overrated anyway.”

“Jinsol.”

“With our works, busy enough as it is… we don’t need marriage, right?”

“Jinsol, shut up,” Sooyoung practically yells.

Jinsol’s mouth slams shut as her head jerks up to look at Sooyoung with wide eyes.

It isn’t often for her girlfriend to raise her voice. Especially at her. Even when they’re fighting.

Sooyoung chuckles, shaking her head. She reaches into her pant pocket and pulls out a small velvet box, tossing it onto the kitchen table between them as if it were just a wallet.

Jinsol’s jaw drops in shock. Sooyoung grins nervously.

Jinsol’s eyes dart between the box and Sooyoung. “Sooyoung, is that?” she trails off, looking at her girlfriend with big, hopeful eyes.

“Great minds, huh?” Sooyoung jokes with a hint of apprehension.

Jinsol couldn’t move from her position. She isn’t exactly sure if she should open the box or kiss Sooyoung or slap herself awake. Sooyoung clears her throat, gaining Jinsol’s undivided attention. Unable to hold Jinsol’s intense stare, Sooyoung opts to look down at the small, velvet box as she speaks.

“I know this isn’t a fancy restaurant with fireworks going off in the background,” Sooyoung flashes a small grin before her face goes stoic. “I know this isn’t exactly what you had in mind.”

Jinsol opens her mouth to interrupt, but Sooyoung stops her with a look. Jinsol silently nods for her to continue.

“But, I’ve been thinking about this for a long time,” Sooyoung continues as she looks back down. “Sol, I didn’t think I’ve been happier before you. There’s so much love in you and it’s amazing watching you pour it out in me. You see me for who I am and you make me feel…” Sooyoung pauses to gather her thoughts.

Unable to stop herself, Jinsol silently reaches across the table and gives Sooyoung’s hand a squeeze of encouragement. Sooyoung shoots her a grateful look and Jinsol grins in response.

She knows this takes a lot for Sooyoung to say.

Sooyoung releases a breath before continuing. “See, in all our searching, the only thing we’ve found that makes the emptiness bearable is each other,” she says, meeting Jinsol’s eyes. She smirks then. “Sorry, I plagiarized that from Carl Sagan.”

Jinsol chokes out a laugh as her eyes water.

Sooyoung chuckles before sobering. She squeezes Jinsol’s hand. “You are my home… and I know that it is physically, medically impossible, but you have it.”

Jinsol’s eyes cloud with confusion. “Have what?”

Sooyoung lifts Jinsol’s hand and places it over her heart.

A quiet sob spills from Jinsol’s lips. She nods in understanding as tears work their way down her cheeks. Jinsol sniffles as she struggles to keep herself from jumping out of her chair and into Sooyoung’s arms.

She sees Sooyoung grinning at her somewhat teasingly. “This is the part where you say something.”

Jinsol gives her a watery chuckle. “You didn’t ask yet, Soo.”

Sooyoung rolls her eyes playfully. “Do you want me to get down on one knee?”

Jinsol laughs and shakes her head, “No.”

Sooyoung relinquishes her hold on Jinsol’s hand, picking up the velvet box and opening it. Jinsol’s eyes immediately light up as she takes in the sight of the ring. Sooyoung smirks, looking like she had picked out the right one.

Jinsol can tell it’s a silver armillary sphere ring and she can only think how Sooyoung must have put so much thought into this.

“Will you marry me?” Sooyoung asks with a grin.

Jinsol bites her bottom lip, swallowing another sob. She releases a shaky breath. “Yes, Sooyoung. I’ll marry you,” she says with a small chuckle and nod.

Sooyoung gives her a very endearing smile as she slips the ring onto Jinsol’s finger. She stands and opens her arms, knowing Jinsol is dying for a hug. Jinsol immediately shoots out of her seat and wrap Sooyoung into the biggest bear hug she’s ever allowed anyone to give her.

Sooyoung lifts her head, resting her chin on Jinsol’s left shoulder. “By the way, my proposal kicked your proposal’s ass.”

Jinsol can only smile as she holds on tighter to her fiancee.

She closes her eyes, wishing to immortalize this moment. Her heart beats against Sooyoung’s and Jinsol knows this is what forever feels like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well... i'm capping this out here, for now. i might pick up with more chapters in the future but for now, we'll call it a day. :) it's been a pleasure writing this and thank you so much for the lovely words and kudos! <3


End file.
